


Klaine Advent 2015 - Giorno 22

by michirukaiou7



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2015 [22]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Dalton Academy, Gen, Klaine Advent Challenge 2015, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: Prompt: labirinto





	

Eppure lui la mappa l’aveva stampata, dannazione. L’aveva stampata e messa pure sull’Iphone, ma a quanto sembrava quella dannata scuola era così enorme che ci sarebbe voluto un navigatore satellitare apposito per spostarsi dal dormitorio all’aula di storia, o da quella di storia a quella di matematica, e così via.

C’erano le aule, i dormitori, e poi le stanze per le attività artistiche, musicali, scientifiche e così via, la biblioteca, le sale dei vari club, e poi la caffetteria, i bagni, la palestra, la piscina, i campi per gli sport all’aria aperta, l’infermieria, il cortili interni...

 _Ci mancano solo un cinema e il centro commerciale_ , pensò Kurt, scorrendo i vari riquadri per capire dove fosse quella saletta studio (in realtà si trattava di un ben lussuoso salotto) deserta di cui aveva usufruito nei giorni precedenti, visto che non si sentiva ancora pronto per affrontare quella specie di immenso tempio di carta, poltrone e divani in pelle e tavoli che era la biblioteca.

La trovò, alla fine: addobbata di rosso e oro in onore al Natale imminente, il camino acceso, e Kurt si lasciò cadere beato sulla scrivania; studiò in relativa calma per una mezz’ora, quando la porta si aprì ed entrò un ragazzo, con un blocco di carta in braccio, e si diresse spedito verso il pianoforte, rischiando di ammazzarsi sulla tracolla della sua borsa.

Kurt lo fissò stralunato, domandandosi da che film fosse uscito, con i suoi capelli coperti di gel, quelle strane sopracciglia triangolari e le ciglia più lunghe che avesse mai visto su un ragazzo, nere e folte sugli occhi castano dorato; il ragazzo guardò depresso il mare di carta che si era rovesciato e Kurt istintivamente si inginocchiò per aiutarlo a raccogliere tutto.

– Scusami, non ci trovo mai nessuno qui – si scusò lo sconosciuto – Sono Blaine Anderson, terzo anno.

– Sono Kurt Hummel, secondo anno. Ero qui proprio perché è il posto più vicino al mio dormitorio e riesco ad arrivarci senza perdermi.

Blaine rise, con una nota gentile e non di scherno a cui lui non era abituato – La Dalton sembra un labirinto, lo so. Anch’io mi perdevo di continuo, quando sono arrivato qui; nuovo studente? Non mi sembra di averti mai visto in giro, ti avrei notato—cioè, intendevo... non ti ho mai visto prima.

Kurt arrossì, non sapendo come prendere quel “ti avrei notato” (perché tutta la sua persona sembrava urlare “gaygaygay” così forte come gli avevano sempre detto?), e gli passò un mazzetto di carta – Trasferito da nemmeno una settimana.

– Grazie mille. Ecco, questo spiega tutto, sono stato inchiodato al letto per _secoli_ e sono rientrato alla Dalton solo oggi; anche tu sei alloggiato qui?

– Sì, fare avanti e indietro da Lima tutti i giorni sarebbe un massacro, anche se mi dispiace di vedere mio padre solo nel week end. Li hai... scritti tu? – non potè trattenersi dal chiedere, di fronte al cumulo di fogli pentagrammati che avevano recuperato.

Blaine cercò di rimetterli in ordine – La maggior parte, i Warbles fanno sempre adattamenti per le canzoni e questa volta toccava a me occuparmene.

– I Warbles?

– Sono il gruppo di canto coreografato della Dalton – spiegò Blaine, illuminandosi – Hai una voce carina, hai pensato di fare un provino per entrare?

Kurt divenne paonazzo, perché mai _nessuno_ aveva definito così la sua voce, soprattutto non un coetaneo maschio _carino_ – Mhm, no? Ancora non sono ambientato e, insomma...

– Non era per farti pressioni – si affrettò a giustificarsi Blaine; raccolse i suoi fogli, si alzò in piedi e porse una mano all’altro per aiutarlo; Kurt rimase a fissarla qualche secondo, tra l’incredulo e l’imbarazzato (da quant’era che un maschio non si offriva di avere un qualunque contatto fisico amichevole con lui?), poi strinse i denti, ingoiò la vergogna e la prese, lasciandosi aiutare.

– Ti lascio studiare, scusami per l’interruzione.

– No, c’è un’altra sedia se-se devi studiare anche tu.

– Veramente a me interessava quello – disse Blaine, indicando il pianoforte – Quello della sala di musica è occupato e l’altro è in manutenzione.

– Non mi dà fastidio – si affrettò a dire Kurt.

– Sicuro? – lo guardò scettico l’altro.

– Assolutamente sicuro.

Blaine fece un sorriso soddisfatto e andò a sedersi al piano, scoprendo la tastiera e disponendo qualcuno dei fogli sul leggio, gomma e matita a portata di mano – Sicuro sicuro?

Kurt alzò gli occhi al cielo – Sono perfettamente in grado di esprimere il mio dissenso.

A quelle parole, l’altro ghignò e prese a suonare, interrompendosi di tanto in tanto per fare qualche modifica, per provare e riprovare un accordo, canticchiando a bassa voce senza accorgersene più di una volta, sotto lo sguardo sempre più adorante di Kurt.

Oh, non avrebbe combinato niente, quel pomeriggio, e ne sarebbe assolutamente valsa la pena.


End file.
